ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh Card Maker Wiki talk:Disciples of the Forbidden One
Exodia? 14:27 Correct 14:27 I think thye four of us...should make an...Forbidden one Archetype 14:28 hmm... a series of cards dedicated to just drawing Exodia pieces? 14:28 like The Gravekeeper's all are subjects of "The Gravekeeper" 14:28 not just drawing 14:28 some search, some mill, some draw 14:28 isn't there enough non-specific cards? 14:29 yeah but they are kind of double edged 14:29 I guess 14:29 they could never really stand up to Lightsworns and Glad Beasts 14:29 If you have Appriotate and D-Hero Defender...how long does that work out? 14:29 lol, I wouldn't know 14:30 a while ;-; 14:30 really? 14:30 with Mumillo? 14:30 or Bestari? 14:30 JD 14:31 god help us all if JD arives 14:31 Gyzarus, DAD, etc. 14:31 and most non-specific cards require to be kill in a certain way way 14:31 by battle 14:32 that won't happen in a DAD deck 14:32 yeah 14:32 By effect, but that's rare in other decks 14:32 like BLue-Eyes 14:32 So I think we a Subjects of the Forbidden One Archetype 14:33 hmm.. 14:33 I think Spellbinding Circle is what holds him right? 14:33 yeah 14:34 thhat could be a new field spell thatmakes you removed Exodia from play and when removed from the field, add all pieces to your hand. 14:34 as an option 14:34 or other cards could just draw, mill other cards, search, defend. 14:35 have like a defender and mill Necro Guardna like cards 14:35 or a card that sends Exodia pieces to the grave and another that returns them to the hand from the grave 14:35 Like a spell like this: 14:36 "Pick up the top four cards of your deck. Add any "Forbidden One" Card to your hand, and place any other cards picked up in this way on the bottom of your deck" 14:36 Maybe three, but that might be goof. 14:36 that sounds good. 14:36 *good 14:37 It doesn't slim the deck down enough to make him extremly easy to pull. 14:37 Does this sound like something we are intrested in making. 14:37 but it doesn't mill other decks well 14:37 yeah, sure 14:37 josh, with that card. 14:38 what was that? 14:38 nvm 14:38 had to read over it once again. 14:39 I thought the cards went to the Grave, which would help other decks, but it doesn't so it's good. 14:39 I think the field spell or other Trump card would be good as our first featured card. 14:40 if we make some gemini's, unions, etc. I think those would be good examples for those pages as well. 14:40 yeah. 14:40 the featured pages, you mean? 14:41 *gemini's unions, etc? 14:41 no, for Gemini, union, etc. 14:41 ah, I originally thought that 14:42 With Crimson Dragon Archfiend, the ritual page is good. 14:42 but other pages are like...no example ummm...figur it out yourself. 14:43 This Archetype is made so we can expand the wikia mostly. 14:43 The fun of making the cards as a project is just the bonus 14:43 yep. 14:44 One rule... 14:44 ? 14:44 no Exodia incarnations 14:44 incarnations? 14:44 the deck is based on him, we don't need more 14:44 so nothing like Necross and Exodius? 14:45 correct 14:45 alright. 14:45 except for maybe a synchro or ritual 14:45 oh 14:45 no toons either 14:45 ah 14:45 or zombie versions 14:45 well, why would there be toons of exodia? 14:45 that's getting really annoying 14:46 Why is there a toon of anything? you mean no other archetype cards, right? 14:48 Well Toon is a Subtype...Dark is and Zombie are just counter parts 14:48 right, I was just specifying 14:49 how many cards should there be in the archetype? 14:49 I don't think we should have other Archetypes, but if someone can make a good arguement for one card, maybe. 14:54 Oh 14:55 we also need a picture for whatever card is the featured card. 14:55 something Ancient Egypt-ish? 14:56 That would be nice 14:56 Whatever the trump card ends up being 14:56 Any questions? 14:57 are we basing it on defensive cards? 14:57 good question. 14:58 I think we should have one or 2 defensive monsters and some stall cards. 14:58 and what about offensive cards? 14:59 Syncrhos, rituals, a knight or paladin and I think will be good. 14:59 Oh 14:59 ? 14:59 I think we should have a few cardss to protect other exodia cards. 15:00 like something that prevents either player from discarding monsters? 15:00 Though no other Exodia incarnations are need, some supoort is needed for Exodius 15:00 *Are not 15:00 Exodius, etc. 15:01 like something like Doomcaliber Knight 15:01 that will protect him from dying 15:01 etc. 15:01 And to the discarding cards comment 15:01 ... 15:01 ? 15:02 it depends 15:02 Recovery cards should be made 15:02 also 15:02 if it specified normal monsters not being able to be discarded, it wouldn't work for most other decks 15:03 except normal monster decks, but because this is an Archetype you are correct 15:03 That add al pieces to hand idea 15:03 trump card thing 15:04 add all pieces from where? 15:04 we could make it so the pieces are removed from play and when all are add the, to hand 15:04 deck, hand, field. 15:04 like a more specific Dimensional Fissure 15:05 Any other thoughts, suggestions, ideas, comments etc? 15:06 with the field card, it's not able to directly remove them from play, right? 15:06 they still have to be discarded/destroyed/whatnot 15:07 and does it only return pieces removed by its effect or any effect? 15:07 Other wise, one of you could, copy this conversation, Post it on a Project's talk page called "Diciples of the Forbidden One" and protect the page for UDK to go over. 15:07 correct with the discarded, destroyed and by it's own effect. 15:07 own effect adds to hand 15:08 perferably 15:08 it makes it nice to combo with Exodius then 15:09 not if it removes the pieces 15:09 Which is Why Gemini's are good 15:10 what do you mean? 15:10 what do I mean by what? 15:11 Exodius helps put them in, but he doesn't benefit 15:11 He does by Gemini's 15:11 ah 15:11 But from the field card prespective, yeah it's good. 15:12 It just depends what you're going to win with. 15:12 Bluedog, thoughts? -- 15:16 Oh 15:17 Attribute, Type, etc. 15:17 Do we want them to be Dark, Spellcasters like Exodia? 15:17 Well yeah, that would make sense. 15:17 Maybe a few Warriors or something thrown in there too. 15:18 Another rule... 15:18 I hate to say this most of all but... 15:18 perferably no Dragon 15:18 ok. 15:18 JD, Gadjiltron, etc. 15:19 And 15:19 should we have a sub-Archetype like the Duelterminal? 15:19 how? 15:19 Real Genex, Draonity Knight kind of stuff? 15:20 I dunno, you guys have opinions too? 15:20 Yeah, but I can't think of any sub-archetypes. 15:21 for this Acretype or the other ones? 15:21 Dragonity Knights and Real Genex are examples... 15:21 For this one. -- 15:28 What do you think Josh? 15:30 maybe 15:30 like one that draws and one that mills? 15:31 ... 15:31 Oh 15:31 other than that, I can't think of effects that would be that benefitual and be it's own sub-archtype 15:31 but that's IMO 15:31 well 15:32 we could have one do that, another do something else. 15:32 have 3 "Elite Guards of the Forbidden One" 15:32 those can be the Syncrhos 15:32 ah, I see 15:33 A Tuner and maybe send a piece of exodia 15:33 then we could have 5 15:33 LOL 15:33 Armory Arm 15:33 XD 15:33 Actually, good idea josh 15:34 the Synchro could have that piece of Exodia on them 15:34 or the Armor 15:34 like tuner + 1 piece of exodia 15:34 I was just about to say that. 15:34 the problem I would see is that I was originally thinking "Hey, let's give a victory if all 5 are on the field" 15:35 but that would be hard to retain them all 15:35 not just "one piece", may The Tuner (not junk Synchron, and actually) 15:35 All five pieces or Knights> 15:35 how about a Synchro that equips itself with a piece from the deck and when it's destroyed, add the piece to your hand? 15:35 maybe Tuner + Head, Tuner + Legs, Tuner + Arms, instant win 15:36 that does sound interesting 15:36 yeah 15:36 which one? 15:36 I like both 15:36 both 15:36 agreed. 15:36 also, I have a horrible pun 15:36 ? 15:36 What does and Arm and a Leg cost? 15:37 You can guess what piece is required to Synchro summon a card called "The Left Hand Man of The Forbidden One" 15:37 lol 15:37 XD 15:38 and to synchro summon another part 15:38 you gotta "Put your Left foot in" 15:38 The guy with the Legs "These feet were meant for stomping , and that's just what they'll do..." 15:38 lmao 15:38 XD 15:38 This is so wrong.. 15:39 How about...with Bluedogs idea... 15:39 you add the piece after the Synchro Summon 15:39 it depends 15:40 does it guard like a union monster would? 15:40 maybe like Marauding Captain 15:40 we need a Union btw 15:40 as in, if the Synchro summon would be destroyed, destroy the exodia piece instead. Then you'll get a new monster the next turn? 15:41 ? 15:41 That works. 15:41 mhm, that works 15:42 arms and legs get two chances 15:42 Head shot -> Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia Exactly like that under the Creator when making the actual cards.